marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moira MacTaggert
Dr. Moira MacTaggert was a CIA agent and is a scientist living in Mutant Research Center on Muir Island, off the coast of Scotland and the love interest of Charles Xavier. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: First Class During the 1960's, Moira MacTaggert served as a CIA agent investigating Sebastian Shaw and his group, the Hellfire Club. After infiltrating one of their clubs in Las Vegas, by posing as one of the strippers, and witnessing Emma Frost and Azazel display their powers in an attempt to intimidate Colonel Hendry, she attempted to warn the CIA but was rebuffed. Daunted, she sought out one of the leading experts in genetic mutation, Charles Xavier; a young graduate student at Oxford. After attending his thesis presentation, she approached him celebrating in a bar and questioned him about the validity of his claims. After reading her mind about what she'd seen, he agreed to help her. She took him and Mystique to brief the CIA director about mutants but they were first met with ridicule then shock and fear when Raven proved their claims when she morphed into one of the agents. However, with the backing of an agent known only as The Man in Black, MacTaggert agreed to help them stop Shaw as a liason of sorts between Charles' team and "Division X", the government department they operated under. She participated in the team's mission to stop the Cuban Missile Crisis and helped bring down the Hellfire Club. After sharing a kiss with Charles at his mansion and christening his new team The X-Men, he erased her memory of their location so that she could not reveal it to the CIA, nor be made to tell them. X-Men: The Last Stand She appears on a video talking about mutant ethics and what is considered right and wrong, such as whether it would be right to transfer the mind of a dying father of four into the body of a man born with no higher brain functions. She is subsequently seated next to Beast at the memorial service. After the film's ending credits, she appears again for a brief scene, where it appears that Xavier has transferred his mind into the body of the patient, following his physical body being disintegrated by the Phoenix persona that inhabits Jean Grey. In the director's commentary for the movie's DVD, it is revealed that this patient is, in fact, the identical twin of Charles Xavier, P. Xavier, whose mind had been destroyed before birth by the power of Charles' mutation. Thus it is that Charles' voice is used and Moira instantly recognizes him. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse Moria, with the X-Men erased from her memory, resumed work at the CIA and eventually had a son named Kevin. In 1983, Moira began investigating strange cult followings in Egypt. One of which involved a tomb which, unknown to her, was the resting place of and ancient mutant know as En Sabah Nur. She compiled all her research and contacted Charles Xavier and Alexander Summers. She explained to them how these cult tracings went back centuries, and that she found out about En Sabah Nur and how he may have been old enough to have influenced multiple religions. Charles took Moira back to the X-mansion, where the telepath used Cerebro to locate En Sabah Nur. However, Charles was debilitated when he tried to access the mutant's mind, and was promptly captured by his Four Horsemen, much to the shock and dismay of everyone, including Moira. Alex made a vain attempt to kill Apocalypse before he escaped, but instead hit the Blackbird, causing an explosion that destroyed the mansion. Moira, as well as everyone else in the mansion, was saved by Peter Maximoff. Moira and the X-Men were captured by William Stryker, and confined to a power-dampening cell at Alkali Lake's Weapon X facility. Moira tried to reason with Stryker, but ultimately the Colonel kept the mutants contained. Moira and the X-Men were able to escape with the help of Scott Summers, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner, as well as an unknown test subject of the facility. They found prototype tactical suits and a jet for them to use. The X-Men, now fully geared up, went to fight Apocalypse and save Charles, while Moira stayed on board the stolen jet. In the aftermath of the battle, Moira checked on Charles to see if he was alright. The latter finally decided to restore her memories. She shed a tear of nostalgia as she remembered her time with the X-Men during the Cuban Missile Crisis, and Charles deeply apologized for taking the memories away. Moira arrested Stryker for his unruly misconduct towards a superior officer and minors. Stryker tried to excuse himself, saying that as mutants they were dangerous, but Moira shrugged it off. Relationships *P. Xavier - Patient. *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend and love interest; deceased. *Kevin MacTaggert - Son. *Magneto - Friend turned former enemy. *Unnamed ex-husband. *Mystique - Friend turned former enemy. *Alex Summers - Friend and student; deceased. *Sean Cassidy - Friend and student; deceased. *Hank McCoy - Friend. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - Enemy; deceased. *Peter Maximoff - Friend. *Jean Grey - Friend and savior. *Scott Summers - Friend and savior. *Kurt Wagner - Friend and savior. *Wolverine - Savior; deceased. *Storm - Former enemy turned friend. *Emma Frost - Enemy; deceased. *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy; deceased. *Riptide - Enemy. *Azazel - Enemy; deceased. *William Stryker - Enemy. *Angel Salvadore - Friend turned enemy; deceased. *Darwin - Friend; deceased. *Psylocke - Enemy. *Angel - Enemy. Behind the scenes *Olivia Williams's name was uncredited in ''X-Men: The Last Stand. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (3 films) **Original Timeline ***''X-Men: First Class'' - Rose Byrne ***''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (First appearance) - Olivia Williams **New Timeline ***''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Rose Bryne Trivia *In the comics and X-Men: Last Stand, she is Scottish, but in X-Men: First Class, she is American. *She is the only female lead not have superpowers, as Emma Frost, Mystique, and Angel all have mutant abilities. *It's implied that due to her direct psychic connection to Charles, that during his first psychic seizure prior to Logan that ended up killing the X-Men, those lethal waves of energy may have killed Moira as well. Gallery ''X-Men: First Class'' ﻿ Moira XFC.jpg Moira XFC c.png|Moira shooting at Erik. Snapshot - 37.jpg Moira MacTaggert XMFC.jpg|Promotional Image. Moira MacTaggert X-Men First Class.jpg|Promotional Image. Moira MacTaggert XFC.jpg|Promotional Image. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Moira MacTaggert.jpg Moira MacTaggert-02.JPG|Moira attends Charles' funeral. Patient.jpeg|Charles communicates with Moira through the body of a comatose man. ''X-Men Apocalypse'' Rose-Byrne-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Rose-Byrne-as-Moira-MacTaggert-in-X-Men-Apocalypse.jpg Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg Moria Beast Havok Mystique.png X-MEN_APOCALYPSE_09.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 24.png (Earth-616)| }}//marvel.fandom.com/wiki///marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ ﻿ Category:X-Men characters Category:Scientists Category:Earth-10005 CIA agents Category:Love interest Category:Geniuses Category:Doctors Category:X-Men members Category:Earth-10005